What He's Missing
by Lightning Bolts and Pine Trees
Summary: Luke leaves Thalia. With a little help from her friends Thalia will show him what he's missing. Will he come crawling back to her or will she end up with another guy? I know it's a little cliche, no flames, just read it to have fun. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry you guys haven't heard much from me. I just moved again and I just got internet again. So here's a little something I thought up last night. Overall I was going to make it into a Thaluke fic but I also got the idea to add in another guy who was interested in Thalia. I was thinking about making that Apollo, if you guys have any other ideas you can let me know either in a review or PM. Let me know how you guys like this idea. Thanks~ Bolts and Trees :D**

My world came crashing down the moment he broke up with me. He ended a perfectly happy five year relationship. Maybe I was wrong in thinking it but I was happy. Apparently he wasn't. What makes it worse was there was another girl already lined up to take my place and the fact that it was our five year anniversary.

"What are you saying?" I asked him, my voice was tight the words were barely choked out.

"I think it's best that we see other people. We've been with one another for so long that we need to get back out there. Maybe in the future we'll come back to one another." Luke said.

"You're breaking up with me? There's someone else isn't there?" I choked.

Luke sighed, "Thalia don't take this the wrong way..."

"Answer my question, there's someone else isn't there?" I asked again, my temper was beginning to short.

He hesitated before nodded, "There is."

"Why? Do I bore you? Is there something wrong with me?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "There's nothing wrong with you, it's just that Kelli and I see things the same way. She understands me a little better than you can sometimes."

"You've slept with her haven't you?" I asked. I knew the answer I just wanted with every fiber in my body to deny it.

He nodded, "I have and I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry! You slept with another woman!" I snapped.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean for you to take it this hard." he sighed.

I laughed bitterly, tears blurred his face, "You're an asshole. How the hell did you think I would take this? You're leaving me for another woman that you've slept with. You expect me to think there's nothing wrong with me when clearly there must be considering you cheated on me."

"This is for the best. I think moving away from each other would be good for both of us. We need this more than you think we do Thalia. If, in the future we end up coming back for each other, then we were meant to be." he sighed.

"Get out. Get out of my apartment now!" I hissed. I advanced towards Luke and he backed away towards the door.

"I was hoping that we could still stay friends." he swallowed.

"Go, I never want to see you again!" I shrieked pushing him out the door into the hall. I threw his shoes and dinner jacket after him. I raked my hand through my hair causing the curls to fall and the bobby pins that pulled my hair back to tumble to the floor. My makeup was running down my face with the river of tears that poured out of my eyes. I couldn't believe what was happening, he had just ended it like that. It didn't mean anything to him, he ended it without a second thought.

I sank to my knees before curling up on the floor in front of the door. He'd come back, he'll realize he didn't really mean this. He loved me, didn't he? How is it that I spent the last five years in a relationship and he didn't love me. I was supposed to be tougher than this, I wasn't supposed to cry because my heart was broken.

The tile floor was cold and I was shivering like a wet puppy. I couldn't spend time like this curled up on the floor crying and wishing he'd stroll back in and tell me he made a terrible mistake. He was gone. He didn't want me anymore. I couldn't waste time and energy crying over someone who didn't love me. However all of this sounded good in theory and the only thing that felt right at the moment was to curl up and cry like a little girl.

* * *

After my crying episode was the time where I thought it would be an extremely good idea to drink an entire bottle of wine by myself and go through the shit that Luke had left behind. It probably wasn't the best idea in retrospection but that's always the second stage of a breakup. Around seven o'clock I had poured my first glass and opened one of the thousands of photo albums that I had stashed in my bedroom closet.

As the photo albums started to pile up on the other side of the couch the bottle of wine began to drain, I was becoming angrier. It was unfortunately my feeling of choice this evening. Usually after a couple drinks I go a little loopy, tonight however it was full on rage. Unlike most women I didn't cut Luke out of the pictures I just stared at them and allowed my anger to rise.

Finally after the eighteenth photo album I started pulling things out of the closets and dressers that belonged to him. All of the shirts and sweatpants, jeans and sweatshirts. Everything that belonged to him was eventually strewn across my bedroom floor and through the hall. I couldn't imagine my life without Luke. What was I going to do? I had a slightly decent job working as a bartender but I didn't want to work for the rest of my life there. I had given up going to the school I wanted to go to so I could be close to Luke. I had practically thrown five years of my life down the drain.

* * *

"Thalia open up!" someone pounded on my door.

My eyes barely opened and I tired to sit up but my head throbbed, "It's unlocked!"

The door swung open and my best friend Annabeth walked in. Her blond hair was piled into a bun on the top of her head, she wore a pair of jeans and a simple gray sweater with a pair of gray Toms.

"I've been trying to call you all night. What the hell happened in here?" she asked looking around the apartment. Luke's shit was still thrown around the entire apartment, pictures laid scattered around the couch, and two wine bottles sat on the coffee table.

"Luke broke up with me." I groaned it hurt to talk.

"So you drank yourself insane and trashed your apartment?" she asked gesturing to the scene that lay in front of her.

"What would you have done if Percy left you for another woman that he'd been cheating on you with for God knows how long?" I snapped.

Her jaw dropped, "He did what?"

"He left me for another woman. She understands him better." I laughed bitterly.

"Thalia, we're going to get him back." Annabeth promised.

"I don't want him back." I snorted. I tried not to wince in pain. My stomach was churning I hadn't eaten anything the previous night. Everything had fallen apart.

"How hungover are you?" Annabeth asked.

I winced, "Extremely."

"I'll go make you some breakfast and get you some Tylenol." she sighed before walking towards the kitchen. Moments later Annabeth returned with scrambled eggs, toast, and coffee with some Extra Strength Tylenol, "Eat it'll help with your hangover."

"I'm not hungry." I muttered.

"I'll shove it down your throat." she threatened. Her gray eyes were deadly serious and she didn't look like she was joking.

I managed to eat the food and drink the coffee. The Tylenol helped a little bit, "I don't even remember doing any of this."

"I wouldn't imagine considering you drank two bottles of wine by yourself." Annabeth sighed. She was beginning to throw Luke's shit into a box labeled "Jackass".

"What do I do?" I asked.

Annabeth looked up, "You're going to move on with your life, make him think you don't miss him a single bit, and you're going to make sure that you look amazingly hot. He'll be crawling back to you in a matter of a year."

"How am I going to do that?" I asked.

"You're going to get yourself a makeover, go out to the gym, get some new clothes, and make him see what he gave up. Get a new guy on your arm, make him see that you've moved on. It'll drive him crazy, he'll want you back the moment he sees you." she replied.

"You really think this is going to work?" I asked her.

"Positive, I've seen plenty of girls do it." she nodded.

"When do we start?" I asked.

"Tomorrow, meet me at the cafe, we're going to do a little recon, then we'll go to the gym. We're going to get you looking hot." Annabeth grinned.

What the hell had I just gotten myself into? I nodded, "What time?"

"Nine, we'll get to the gym by eleven." she replied, "However today we're going to go get some Ben and Jerry's and watch all the chick flicks we can."

I laughed, "You're the best."

"I know I am." she winked before giving me a hug. We ran to the grocery store down the road and grabbed some ice cream, Red Vines, and chocolate as well as some Oreos and whatever other junk/break up food we could think of. The rest of the day was spent watching movies I normally wouldn't watch upon any other occasion, however it was fun to watch especially the Diary of Bridget Jones.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter and all of the favorites and follows. I hope you guys like this chapter just as much. Let me know. Thanks~Bolts and Trees :D**

I met Annabeth at the cafe as promised. She changed the time from nine to eleven. I didn't understand why but I knew the latter part of our day involved going to the gym. Why we had to go to the gym, I wasn't completely sure.

"Come on we have some serious recon to do." Annabeth grinned.

I rolled my eyes, "Luke isn't working today, he gets Thursdays off."

"Not Luke, Kelli." she handed me my coffee and we started down the sidewalk towards the restaurant where Luke worked.

"How do you know she's working?" I asked. It was a high end place, and I honestly didn't want to walk in wearing the workout clothes I haven't worn in months.

"She's the hostess, I called earlier about making reservations, she said they were full, but I got her name." Annabeth grinned.

"You're taking this seriously." I muttered.

Annabeth laughed, "You think I'm going to let Luke get away with the douche bag move he pulled on you?"

"You're the best." I smiled. She didn't need to do this, she was just awesome like that. I guess I would do the same for her if she was in this situation.

"Percy was worried about you last night. He tried calling." Annabeth said. I could see the banner of our destination just about two blocks up.

"Was he? I didn't check my phone to see who called me. I fell asleep after you left." I sighed.

She nodded, "He hadn't heard from you for two days and he was actually going to call the cops to do a welfare check."

I laughed, "He's such a goofball."

"He is." Annabeth nodded. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. It was a nice May morning. I had decided on taking photography classes over at a local art school. I had always loved photography, so why not make it a career.

"I have class around six tonight." I said.

"Good, I'm glad you're starting something." Annabeth smiled.

"I was thinking about starting a photography business." I replied.

Annabeth grinned, "That's perfect for you. Plus you'd be your own boss, and people are always in need of photographers."

"I'm going to have to start somewhere before I can actually open my own place though." I sighed.

Annabeth shrugged, "I'm doing the same when I get my degree. Architecture is a tough business."

I laughed, "Well, I don't know where my life is headed right now, but I'm glad I have a best friend like you."

Annabeth smiled, "You'd do the same for me."

The restaurant neared and I could see a short dark skinned brunette standing outside at the hostess stand. Her curly black hair had been tamed into a bun and she wore a red dress. Most likely to draw attention towards the overprice, average place. I had eaten there before and the food wasn't as amazing as everyone made it sound. Plus the cheapest thing on the menu was a salad for twenty three dollars.

"Is that her?" Annabeth muttered.

I shrugged, "I've never heard of her before Luke told me about her last night."

"Well let's go find out." Annabeth grinned and pulled me behind her.

We walked up to the hostess stand and she disregarded us with dark, judging eyes, "Can I help you?"

"Are there any lunch reservations open?" Annabeth asked. My eyes swept over the hostess stand and sure enough she was Kelli. She was taller than me by a few inches, she was incredibly toned. Her face was delicately featured, her black hair was curly and impossibly gorgeous, her dark eyes were framed with dark lashes. She also had a cool almost arrogant aura to her. No wonder Luke wanted her over me, the girl was a knockout.

"There's one o'clock reservations open. Would you ladies like those? How many in your party?" she asked.

"Just the two of us." Annabeth replied.

"Ok, one o'clock." Kelli smiled. She glanced over us once more and Annabeth pulled me away. She pulled me into an alley half a block up and grinned like a madman.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked her. There was no way I could compete with Kelli. I was average looking at best. My blue eyes looked like someone left the last little bit of Windex in the bottle, the top of my cheeks and the bridge of my nose was covered with freckles that made me look childish, and my body definitely wasn't toned like that. I was short, my facial features weren't at all as delicate as hers. I didn't know where Annabeth was going with this.

"We're going out for lunch, it'll be my father's treat. Let's get you back to my place and we'll make you look like a knockout." Annabeth grinned.

"I can't complete with someone who looks like a supermodel." I sighed.

"Yes you can. Now come on, I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Annabeth grinned.

* * *

Once back at Annabeth's apartment we were greeted by a confused Percy. He looked like he had just rolled out of bed, "You're alive?"

I punched his shoulder, "Of course I am Seaweed Brain."

"What's going on with you two?" Percy asked Annabeth.

"We're going out to lunch, it's on my dad." she shrugged before pulling me towards the bathroom.

After about an hour and a half of Annabeth applying makeup to my face and giving clothes to try on we were ready for lunch. She managed to get herself ready in a matter of ten minutes and she looked flawless in a simple green sundress and a pair of heeled sandals. I ended up wearing a black skirt that came just under my thighs above my knees, a bright aqua top, and a pair of gladiator sandals.

By the time we got to the place our table was ready and then it all went downhill from there. Annabeth and I were looking at the menu, apparently they had lowered their prices because everything was now under twenty dollars.

"What are you thinking about getting?" she asked me.

"I think I'm just going to go with the chicken panini." I shrugged.

"Good afternoon...Thalia? Annabeth?"

I knew that voice. I didn't even have to look up from my menu to realize who the voice belonged to. Annabeth was smirking behind her menu, "We didn't know you were working today."

"Um, I was supposed to have the day off but I took the extra shift." Luke replied. I could feel his eyes on me.

"I'll have the Sicilian Chicken panini and Thalia's going to do the Southwest Chicken panini. Two sparkling waters, and an order of your Spinach and Artichoke dip." Annabeth ordered.

"I'll be back with your drinks." Luke replied. His voice sounded distant. Once he disappeared Annabeth grinned.

"He couldn't stop staring at you." she smirked.

"Shut up. He's probably shocked that I'm actually out." I rolled my eyes.

"Just wait, this is all going to get even better." Annabeth grinned.

I stood from the table and Annabeth pulled me back down, "Don't show weakness. That's the key. Keep your head up."

I took a deep breath and Luke returned with our drinks and surprisingly our appetizer, "Your food should be out shortly."

"Thank you." Annabeth smiled. There was something about the smile that seemed victorious to me. I don't know why, we hadn't won anything yet. Luke disappeared to some other table.

"You did this on purpose." I groaned.

Annabeth laughed, "I honestly didn't know he'd be working today. This is just a bonus."

* * *

After our lunch Annabeth and I decided to part ways. I had to go grocery shopping anyway and I promised to meet up with her at the mall. She decided that we'd skip the gym because I already, this is quoting her, have a great body. I apparently just need some clothes that emphasize that fact.

The grocery store was packed, I mean it was New York City. I sighed and started in the produce aisle grabbing whatever I decided I needed. Annabeth had been right, I didn't have much food at the house. What was the need when I was always with Luke anyway?

The grocery store was a short drive from my house and I tended to buy all the junk I could think of and then go back later in the week once I realized that I had gotten nothing but chips, cookies, and ice cream. I made a quick shopping list and grabbed a cart. I couldn't believe that I had run into Luke and he didn't once address me.

"Do you know where I can find the peanut butter?"

I turned to find the most gorgeous man I had ever seen in my entire life standing behind me. I had thought Luke was gorgeous, but this guy had him beat. His hair was thick and cut in a hipster style, the color reminded me of the caramels my father used to buy me when I was a child. His eyes were a warm honey/amber color and he was tall and muscular like he worked out.

"Um it's in aisle four." I smiled.

"Thanks I'm new to the city, I don't know where a single thing is." he smiled.

"Welcome to New York, where did you move from?" I asked curiously.

"I just moved here from London, I'm originally from Wales." he replied. I was completely lost in his accent.

"Well I hope you like the states. What brought you here, if you don't mind me asking of course?" I asked as we continued through the produce aisle.

"I wanted to get away from my family, start a new life." he replied, "Are you a native to New York?"

I shook my head, "Los Angeles, I moved here when I was ten."

"So you're a city girl then?" he smiled.

I nodded, "I am a city girl who knows how to be a country girl when needed."

"Have you ever been to England?" he asked.

I shook my head, "I've always wanted to though."

"If you ever do go, visit London first." he replied.

"I'll keep that in mind." I laughed.

"It was nice to meet you..." he trailed off.

"Thalia." I smiled.

"Thalia, that's from mythology isn't it?" he asked.

I nodded, "The Muse of Comedy."

"It's very different. I'm Collin." he smiled.

"It was nice to meet you Collin." I smiled.

"Same to you Thalia, may our paths cross again." he called as I headed towards the world food aisle.

* * *

The moment I walked into my apartment the phone rang, of course it was Annabeth, "Hello?"

"Thalia, did you stop by the store?"

I laughed, "Yeah, why?"

"Shit, I was going to ask you if you could pick me up some mayo, Percy used the last of it and forgot to put it on the shopping list." she cursed.

I laughed, "I just got back, I met this guy at the store."

"Was he cute?" Annabeth asked.

"I just got out of a relationship two days ago. I'm not going to find anyone cute right at the moment." I sighed as I started putting things away. I looked at the clock and noted that I had two hours to kill before I had to go to class. Plus after class I had to work until midnight.

"Doesn't mean you can't find him cute. What did he look like?" she asked.

"He was tall with brown hair and amber eyes. He was British." I replied.

"British Thalia?! You're telling me you didn't at all find him slightly attractive?!" she asked me.

"He was attractive, I just don't want to think about relationships right now." I sighed.

"You have to move on. The only way you're going to show Luke that him breaking up with you didn't kill you is to get back out there and go find that hot British guy you met at the grocery store!" Annabeth sighed exasperatedly.

I laughed, "I don't think I'm going to see him again. There's millions of people in New York City."

"Whatever you say Thalia, whatever you say." Annabeth replied. There was something stealthy about her voice. This would turn into another issue completely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one just as much. Let me know what you guys think! Thanks!~ Bolts and Trees :D**

The next night I had to work, seven to midnight. I didn't like working much longer after that because that's when all the creeps started coming to the bar. The usual crowd was milling around the place, I was behind the bar doing what I normally do. I was surprised the hired me considering I wasn't experienced at all in bar-tending.

"Can I get a gin and tonic?"

I turned to find Collin sitting there, "Coming right up."

I poured him his drink and then he recognized me, "Thanks for showing me where to find the peanut butter."

I laughed, "I'm glad I could help you. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"An order of humus sounds good." he smiled setting down the bar menu. I nodded and disappeared to go his humus which was freshly made every day and served with amazing pita chips.

"There you go. Enjoy. Let me know if you need anything else." I smiled.

"When does your shift end?" he asked.

"Midnight." I replied.

He looked at the clock, "That's in fifteen minutes."

"Yeah why?" I asked. This guy was impossibly cute but I didn't want to launch right into another relationship. I had just gotten out of one, I needed some time to pick up the pieces.

"Let me buy you a drink and then see to it that you get home safely." he smiled.

"I'm good. I've walked home thousands of times before." I laughed.

He frowned, "That's extremely unsafe especially for a young woman like you."

This guy was making me blush like I was in the sixth grade again. I smiled, "You don't even know where I live."

"That's why I would make sure you got there safely. Besides you can't live too far from here if you walk. I need the exercise anyway." he laughed.

* * *

By then end of my shift Collin as promised bought me a drink, "Bartender please get this young lady a drink!"

The bartender who worked after me was a good friend of mine, "What can I get for you?"

"Just a Coke would be fine." I rolled my eyes at Nico. He was a good friend of mine and a lot of the times I could actually end up talking to him about my problems. In turn he'd invite me over to his house for Italian food and movies with his boyfriend Will.

"So Thalia, what made you want to become a bartender?" Collin asked.

"This is just until I get my photography business in order." I shrugged. My phone rang and Luke's picture flashed across the screen.

"Do you need to take that?" Collin asked curiously.

I shook my head, "No, it's not important."

I finished my drink and as he promised Collin made sure that I arrived home safely, "We live in the same building."

"I guess we do." I smiled.

"Would you allow me to walk to your door?" he asked. I nodded and we headed towards the elevator. Collin walked me to my door.

"Well I guess this is goodnight." Collin smiled.

"Goodnight Collin." I smiled. He kissed my hand.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'll order pizza."

"Sounds wonderful." he grinned, "Goodnight Thalia."

* * *

After Collin disappeared down the hall I walked into my own apartment and found Luke sitting in the living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to get my things and then I heard you outside so I thought I'd just say hi." he smiled sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes, "Get you shit and get out."

Luke stood from the couch, "Who was he?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Why would you care? You're the one who wanted to see other people. I figured that it was stupid to dwell when you moved on so quickly. How's Kelli?"

"She's good." Luke muttered.

"Get your shit and get out." I sighed. Luke's jaw was tight and I had to admit he looked extremely angry. He picked up the box of his things and headed towards the door.

"Have a nice life Thalia." he said before opening the door.

"You can't be mad at me for doing exactly what you did. You seem to forget that you had Kelli lined up before you even broke up with me." I called before he closed the door.

* * *

The next morning I met Annabeth at the mall. She had decided to bring Percy with to give us a guy's opinion on things. I told Annabeth about the previous night.

"He's jealous already." Annabeth laughed as she held up a slinky black dress, "Would you wear something like this?"

I shrugged, "I'd have to try it on. He was extremely angry with me when he left."

Percy handed me a blue dress, "I can't believe he did that to you."

"It happens. I hope Kelli makes him miserably happy." I laughed.

"You're so cool about it though. I wouldn't ever consider breaking up with Annabeth after we've dated for so long." Percy shook his head.

I laughed, "Well Luke made his choice. I can't dwell on it forever."

* * *

She moved on. I couldn't manage to wrap my mind around the fact that Thalia had moved on. I guess that's what I had wanted but I had thought for sure it would take her a couple months. Maybe that only happens in the movies.

Kelli was already at my apartment, "Where were you, your shift ended hours ago?"

"I had to run a few errands." I shrugged and grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Don't lie to me I can smell Poison by Dior. You were with her weren't you?" she asked.

"I went to go get my stuff from her apartment." I shrugged, "She wasn't even there."

Kelli rolled her eyes and stormed out of the room, "You can sleep on the couch!"

She slammed the door and I sighed before flipping through channels to see if there was anything interesting on. I found the show Thalia and I used to watch on Friday nights. For some reason we had found it entertaining to watch Ancient Aliens on Friday and Ghost Adventures on Saturdays. Kelli was a fan of reality television. I couldn't even watch Impractical Jokers like I could with Thalia.

"What did I do?" I muttered. I've made the biggest mistake of my life. How was I going to get Thalia back?

* * *

Collin came around six and I had called for the pizza. Since I hang around with Nico so often I know where to order great Italian food from.

"What kind of movies are you into?" Collin asked.

"That entire wall of shelves over there is full of movies." I pointed to the shelves on the left side of the room. Collin instantly set off to find a movie and in a matter of minutes had pulled one of my favorites.

"I never would have pegged you for the horror movie genre." he smiled handing me The Rite.

"There's Disney movies mixed in there too." I laughed.

The pizza arrived shortly after I put the movie in the DVD player and Collin and I settled in on the red sectional. Halfway through movie Annabeth texted me and asked me how things were going. Well I guess you could say they were going pretty well. Collin put his arm around my shoulders pulled me closer.

"You didn't warn me that this movie was going to be this scary." he whispered.

"I didn't peg you for someone who gets scared easily." I whispered resting my head on his shoulder. Maybe I could see Collin and I going somewhere. He was definitely boyfriend material and he was British, that was a perk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry if this chapter is a little short. Big things are about to happen. Thanks for all the feedback and I'm glad you guys like this as much as you do. I'll try to update again later. Let me know how you like this chapter. Thanks!~ Bolts and Trees :D**

I sighed and started the coffee maker. Kelli was already up doing yoga in the living room. She wakes up at five o'clock every freaking morning. I barely like to wake up at nine o'clock especially since I didn't have any classes or work until after noon on any day of the week.

"Why don't you try doing yoga?" Kelli asked me. She was standing on her head, which is something I could never dream of doing, and doing something weird with her feet.

"I'm not flexible." I shrugged and dug through the fridge to find that it had been packed full of healthy foods. I'm not talking tofu or vegetarian food, I'm talking wheat germ, gluten free wheat bagels, egg substitute. Things I would never eat in a million years.

"Where did all this food come from?" I asked.

"I went shopping, you had nothing healthy in you apartment." Kelli replied as she conformed into another pose.

I shrugged and checked the cupboard for my cereal and much to my surprise it had all been replaced with granola or bran cereals, things that tasted like cardboard. I missed Thalia who understood my love for Lucky Charms and Coco Puffs. She didn't care if I ate three donuts and a slice of pizza for breakfast. I wasn't about to touch whatever Kelli had packed into the fridge.

"McDonald's is still serving breakfast." I muttered to myself. I grabbed my keys and decided to walk to the McDonald's up the block. I left Kelli asking me where I was going.

* * *

"Ok, there's a summer party coming up. I was thinking you could make an appearance because I'm sure Luke's bound to be there. It's his last college party, you show up, bring that incredibly mysterious British man you told me about, and boom! Instant jealousy." Annabeth grinned.

Percy looked over at Annabeth with a shocked expression, "I thought you were against fighting fire with fire."

"Usually I am, but what Luke pulled was a dick move." Annabeth shrugged before grabbing the bottle of soy sauce in the middle of the table.

"Look, I think it's great that you're helping Thalia but is making Luke jealous really worth all of this?" Percy asked. For a moment I almost agreed with him. Luke left me for a reason, he wouldn't care if I started seeing other people or if I suddenly started dressing hotter.

Annabeth nodded and stuffed a potsticker in her mouth, "It's definitely worth it. We're going to make that asshole see what he's missing out on."

I laughed, "You're ambitious aren't you."

"You claim you know me." Annabeth feigned hurt.

"You two scare me." Percy muttered before turning his attention back to his container of Sweet and Sour Chicken.

"Is Collin going to join us for movie night tonight?" Annabeth asked curiously.

I nodded, "You finally get to meet him."

"It's been too long." Annabeth grinned.

"It's barely been a week." I laughed. Today was probably the best day of the entire week. Collin had proven to be a good thing and Annabeth and Percy were probably the two best friends a girl could ever ask for.

Before Annabeth could say anything there was a knock at the door, "I'll get it."

I opened it to find Collin standing there, "I'm sorry I'm late. I brought beer."

"Thanks, you didn't need to do that. There's some Chinese on the table, it's Sweet and Sour Chicken." I smiled.

"Perfect." Collin smiled.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?!" Annabeth called.

I led Collin to the kitchen where Percy and Annabeth were seated at my tiny kitchen table, "Collin this is Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, they're my best friends. Percy, Annabeth this is Collin Lawrence my..."

"Boyfriend in training." Collin replied.

Annabeth had a sly grin on her face, "It's nice to meet you Collin. We've heard so much about you."

Collin raised his eyebrows, "Have you?"

"Loads." Annabeth grinned. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a seat at the table. Collin sat next to me.

"So Collin where are you from?" Percy asked, "I noticed your accent."

"I moved here from London but I'm originally from Wales." Collin replied.

"So you're into soccer?" Percy asked.

"You mean football?" Collin grinned.

"Whatever, you're into it right?" Percy asked.

Collin nodded, "I've played ever since I could walk. It's a big thing in England."

"Are you any good at it?" Percy asked curiously.

"My team was always a championship finalist." Collin smiled. He looked over at me for approval and I nodded. He was doing great.

"How did you meet Thalia?" Annabeth asked. She knew the story, she was just testing him.

"I met her at the grocery store." Collin smiled, "I couldn't find the peanut butter."

Annabeth laughed, "I thought peanut butter wasn't as big a thing over in Europe."

Collin shrugged, "I had it a friend's house when I first moved here and fell in love with it."

After Percy and Annabeth drilled Collin with the questions he volunteered to help me pop popcorn in the kitchen.

"Your friends are nice. Do you think I passed the test?" Collin grinned.

I laughed, "I'm sure you did."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled, "Well I hope they liked me."

"I think they do." I giggled as he rested his forehead against mine.

He pressed his lips to mine and the world instantly slowed down. I felt slightly guilty by the fact that I was kissing someone only a week after being dumped but it also felt like my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. We were pulled apart by the timer on the microwave going off.

"Well we better head out there so they don't suspect anything." Collin chuckled.

"I think they already do." I laughed. It sounded breathy and unlike me.

* * *

I figured taking Kelli's dog for a walk in the park was a good idea. I could run for a little bit and the dog would get exercise. Out of the millions of people in New York City I manage to run into her. I rounded the corner with Winston (Kelli's ridiculous Pomeranian) and I seriously missed taking Thalia's rottweiler Zeus out for runs. I could barely go ten feet and Winston would stop and refuse to move. That's when I saw Thalia with some other guy, probably the same guy from the week before.

They were playing soccer. Thalia hated soccer! I remembered playing football with Thalia in the park, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder instead of tackling her, or twirling her around when I caught her. Now I don't play football in the park, Kelli and I attend couples' yoga on Saturday and Sunday mornings. It was probably one of the dumbest things I've ever been through.

Thalia kicked the ball through the goal past the dude, I already hated his guts, and it flew right past him. He ran out of the goal and picked her up, twirling her around in the process. Somehow during all of this Winston had managed to escape his leash and ran straight towards Thalia.

She stooped to the yipping dog's level and smiled, "Hey there little guy."

She picked him up and looked at his collar, "Looks like you're a pretty far way from home."

I decided to run over and claim the stupid dog, besides I think Kelli would kill me if I didn't return home with her precious Winston, "Sorry, he escaped his...oh Thalia, it's nice to see you."

"This is your dog?" Thalia asked looking from me to Winston. The dude had walked over at this point.

"No he's Kelli's." I replied. Thalia handed me Winston after scratching him behind the ears.

"You should keep a better eye on the little guy." Thalia said before petting him one last time and turning towards the dude who was watching me with a weird expression.

I started back towards my apartment, I could totally take that guy if it came down to that. I was definitely better looking and I probably knew Thalia even better than he did. I knew things about Thalia that no one else on the planet knew about her, not even Annabeth. Thalia clearly belonged with me and I was going to do everything to get her to realize that. Sure I screwed up but I realize that I made a mistake now, the problem is the dude.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its taken forever for me to update. I hope like this chapter as much as the others. I've been extremely busy looking for a prom dress, which I have found, so I'd also like to thank you for the reviews and the favorites and follows. Let me know how you guys like this chapter and I should be updating soon! Thanks!~ Bolts and Trees :D**

Camping. It was Percy and Annabeth's idea. I sighed and started to go through my dresser looking for things that could be appropriate for the outdoors.

"What's wrong love?" Collin asked. I sighed and put my hands on my hips.

"I have no idea what to take camping." I shrugged.

"Shorts and t-shirts." Collin chuckled. He started folding the laundry he had just finished.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled, "Do you know how to pitch a tent?"

"Of course I do, I was a Boy Scout." he laughed.

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

He nodded, "I made it to Eagle."

"Impressive." I smirked.

"I can show you my merit badges." he laughed before pressing his lips to mine, "Now get packing love, we're leaving in an hour."

"Are you sure you're going to be fine with my friends for an entire week?" I laughed.

He nodded, "Even the pesky ex-boyfriend of yours."

I kissed him again before shoving some clothes into a bag along with other things I'd need. Collin was amazing, Luke was right. We needed to start seeing other people. Plus I had managed to find myself a British guy who wasn't arrogant(not that British guys are arrogant).

* * *

"Are you ready?" I asked Kelli.

She pointed to a pile of bags on the floor, "For a week in the wilderness with your ex-girlfriend? Of course."

"You really don't have to go." I sighed. Truthfully I didn't want Kelli to go. She'd just drag me down anyway.

"I'm going because I don't know if she'll throw herself at you. I know she didn't take your break up well and I just don't trust her around you." Kelli pouted.

Every moment I spent with her, I found her less and less attractive. This was supposed to be a noncommittal thing but the moment I broke it off with Thalia, Kelli was practically moved into my apartment.

"You can't bring Winston." I warned her.

"Why not?" she asked.

"We don't bring dogs camping." I shrugged.

"Then we'll have to stop by my mother's house and drop him off." Kelli shrugged, "Can you get my bags?"

I sighed and heaved Kelli's bags onto my shoulder before struggling down to the car. I wondered where I was going to put the tent and all the other things required for camping. I crammed it into the trunk the best I could and Kelli was already making arrangements with her mother to come pick up Winston.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her.

She nodded, "My mother will be here any moment to pick him up and then we can hit the road. How far of a drive is it?"

"About three and a half hours." I shrugged.

"Why that far?!" she gasped.

I shrugged, "We've been going there ever since we were in high school, it's sort of a tradition."

* * *

By the time we got to the campsite everyone was already there; Percy and Annabeth, Nico and Will, Jason and Piper, Frank and Hazel, Leo and Calypso, and Thalia and Collin. Trust me it was extremely uncomfortable the moment I parked my Jeep. Kelli was already complaining about the mosquitoes and the humidity, this was going to be an extremely long week.

"Do you know anything about pitching a tent?" I asked Kelli.

She shook her head, "I don't like camping."

I stared at the pile of tent parts in front of me and sighed, "Why don't you go sit over in the shade and I'll pitch the tent?"

She flipped her hair and walked toward the picnic table in the shade. I looked over at Thalia who was smirking slightly. She whispered something to Collin who nodded and then she started to walk towards me.

"Need some help?" she asked. I had to admit, she looked amazing. She wore a pair of simple denim short, a blue tank top, and had a blue flannel tied around her waist.

I nodded, "Thanks, Kelli doesn't know much about camping."

She laughed and looked over at Kelli who was running from a bee, "I can tell."

Thalia started to assemble the poles and I decided that this would be the opportune time to talk to her.

"So how have you been?" I asked her praying she'd say she was as miserable as I was.

She smiled, "I've been great, I think you were right about seeing other people."

My heart sank, "I'm glad you're happy."

"So how have you been?" she asked me.

"You know, good I guess." I shrugged. I hoped I was hiding my disappointment as well as I thought I was. She had moved on, she was happy.

"I'm glad. I think seeing different people was a great decision. You seem pretty happy with her." Thalia smiled. I couldn't tell if she was oblivious or if she was catching my bluff.

"Good. So we're on the same page then?" I asked.

She nodded, "Of course. I hope we can still be friends."

I nodded, "Of course, that's what I wanted in the first place. No hard feelings?"

"Not on my part, what about you?" she smiled. We were halfway finished pitching the tent.

"Same." I lied.

"Great." She smiled. What caused me to make the mistake of letting her go? Now that Kelli had moved in I'm not getting half of what I used to with Thalia; no junk food, no take out (unless its weird and something I would never order in a thousand years), no sex (God, that part was starting to kill me), and no freedom (she had to know where I was every second of every day)!

"Yeah." I nodded. I was one of the stupid guys who didn't realize what he had until she was gone. What did I expect? Well that's simple, I expected her to not move on and mope over me. I was an idiot for thinking she would do that.

"Well, looks like we're finished." Thalia smiled, "You might want to tell Kelli not to wear perfume out here, that just attracts the bugs even more."

"I've already told her." I sighed.

* * *

The fire was crackling and Luke and I were the only ones around, Kelli was sleeping and the others went up to the bathroom and to see if the General Store was still open. For what reason I don't know but I guess they needed something.

"Does she go to sleep every night at nine?" I asked.

Luke nodded, "And she'll be up by five."

I laughed, "Yoga person?"

Luke nodded, "Couples' Yoga every Saturday and Sunday morning."

I laughed, "She's all about fitness but she hates the outdoors?"

"Go figure." Luke chuckled. It was almost a bitter laugh, "What about Collin?"

"He was an Eagle Scout." I shrugged, "I think he likes the outdoors. Earlier today he was pointing out all the different types of fungus there was."

"Sounds like loads of fun." Luke laughed.

"So he's a bit nerdy. You could sprout off any Star Wars fact, plus you have a huge man crush on Indiana Jones." I laughed.

"Then you can't rip on Kelli for hating the outdoors because I remember having to carry you on my back through the Reptile House at the zoo and the Shark Tunnel at Seaworld." Luke teased.

"Ok, fair point." I smiled and took a sip of my Jones's Soda.

"What's your deal with snakes and sharks anyway?" Luke asked.

"Snakes are creepy. I don't like things that slither into places and could potentially kill you. Sharks are terrifying. Haven't you seen Jaws?" I asked.

"You can totally tell that its fake." Luke laughed.

"Not when you're four and your stupid mother thought it would be funny to show it to you." I shook my head.

"That's why you're scared of sharks?" Luke asked me.

I nodded, "That is exactly why I am afraid of sharks."

"I still don't understand the concept of having your feet off the floor though. It's not like one can jump through the floor and attack you." Luke laughed.

I laughed, "Its an irrational fear, but with all the radiation in the ocean, it'll happen one day."

Luke smiled, "You're crazy, you know that right?"

I nodded, "I never said I wasn't."

"You want a s'more?" Luke asked.

"Sure, make sure to burn the marshmallow." I smirked.

"You ruined it. Why do you burn your marshmallow?" he asked, "Golden brown in the correct way to eat it."

"You can't judge until you try it." I shrugged.

"Ok, how about we make the other's s'more and then we can decided which way is better?" Luke suggested.

"Sure, but I'm telling you burnt is totally the way to go." I shrugged before grabbing the marshmallow Luke was handing me.

"The stars are amazing tonight." I smiled.

"They're bright. That's what I love about being out here. You get away from the city for awhile." Luke smiled.

I nodded, "Agreed, oh, there's Ursa Major."

Luke looked up, "You always had a knack for finding constellations."

I shrugged, "It's a hobby. You can't see them in the city though, the lights are too bright."

We munched on our s'mores and Luke smiled, "You were right, burning the marshmallow is definitely the way to go."

"Are you being serious or are you just messing with me?" I laughed.

"I'm serious." he smiled. His blue eyes twinkled and I caught myself smiling, "What are you smiling for?"

I shook it off and smirked, "All these years and you finally admit I was right."

"Ok I'll give you that one." he laughed. Behind us the zipper of a tent sounded and Kelli stepped out. She walked straight over to Luke, sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around her neck before planting a huge kiss on his lips.

"What are you guys talking about out here?" she asked. Her eyes were cold and her smile was anything but friendly.

"I was just admitting that Thalia was right about burnt marshmallows." Luke shrugged.

"Eww, do you know how many preservatives there are in marshmallows?" Kelli pulled a face.

I resisted the urge to gag as she kissed. It was sort of uncomfortable but then I heard the others approaching.

"Looks like the others are back." I smiled as the flashlights came closer. Percy was carrying a paper bag full of random food and Annabeth was laughing at him because he tripped.

Luke pushed Kelli off his lap and onto the log beside him, "Looks like its time to play charades."

I laughed, "It's tradition."

"Are you ready to play charades?!" Percy asked pumping his fist in the air.

"Teams?" I asked.

"Well what about couples?" Annabeth suggested, "Me and Percy, Jason and Piper, Will and Nico, Frank and Hazel, you and Collin, and Luke and Kelli."

"Sounds fair." everyone agreed.

"Charades are my favorite." Collin smiled.

Kelli pulled a face, "Charades?"

"You have to play, Luke and Thalia were reigning champs." Percy smiled.

"Of course I'll play." Kelli smiled. In the end Collin and I ended up with the most points, Percy and Annabeth were close seconds, and then Will and Nico were after them. Luke and Kelli were last.

Kelli was trying to act out a movie and Luke was running through every possible answer and finally the time ran out, "What movie was that supposed to be?"

"Bruce Almighty!" Kelli snapped, "Wasn't it obvious?"

Luke rolled his eyes, "Clearly it wasn't."

"I'm going to bed." she huffed before storming off towards the tent.

"Well it looks as if the game is over." Percy whistled.

Collin stood, "Luke can take my place, I'm a bit tired myself."

He kissed my forehead before saying goodnight to everyone. Percy looked at me, "Is working with Luke alright?"

I nodded, "Of course it is."

Luke flashed me those beautiful blue eyes and his winning smile before walking over to me. I found my stomach fluttering like millions of little butterflies had been released. What was going on with me? I didn't like Luke, he left me, why should I like him? He's clearly into Kelli. I needed to stop listening to Annabeth.


End file.
